Second Chances
by sailorowl15
Summary: "What if I told you that your past doesn't have to be your future?" Clint had one mission. Kill the famous black widow and leave. Yet everything goes anything but planned. He never planned on leaving with black widow alive in his arms. He never planned on training her. And he especially never planned on falling in love with her. Just how far has he fallen into the Black Widow's web
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the rooftops of Russia in the freezing snow hunting down one of the most feared assassins was not how Clint had planned his day. His legs were completely numb from staying corner the same spot for five hours waiting for his target. Usually, he wouldn't bother saying in the same spot for five hours waiting for his target. Why should he? Half of his targets were just rich businessmen that relied on their bodyguards to do the watching for them. But this target was a whole entire different story. Taking down the Black Widow would take every known skill he had and more. Which meant that staying still for five hours straight was something that he would be following for once.

"Target in spot," Spoke Coulson through his earpiece, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"And that only took five hours." He muttered not bothering to mute his earpiece.

As expected Coulson did nothing to indicate that he heard his complaints. Instead, he went off signaling agents to their arranged spots in case anything went wrong. Which he hoped didn't happen, because if it did it meant that he was most likely dead. And that was something that he didn't have time for. Death was just going to have to wait.

Pulling his binoculars he recognized Black Widow the moment he laid eyes on her. Her fiery red hair stood out like a red rose in a bed of thistles. She was smiling as she walked down the hall with Andrei Vadim. Her intentions were clear to him as he saw her encourage Andrei away from the crowd and into his empty study room.

It was no wonder that the Soviet wanted this guy dead. Not only was he a complete rich prick but he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. From what SHIELD had told him, he knew that his father had solid connections with the Red Room and equipped them with his technology he invented. Unfortunately, his father had mysteriously died, leaving his son with his business. Andrei imminently made it clear that he was not fit to run any sort of business or had any sort of brains that his father had. He immediately made big changes to the business, by selling his technology to any sort of dirty business that was willing to pay big cash. It only took a matter of days before the technology came into the hands of SHIELD. Which lead the Red Room to very reasons on why the Black Widow was with Andrei leading him to his death.

In the empty study room, the window gave him a perfect view of Andrei whispering in the Black Widows ear. He barely caught the look of disgust that flashed on her face as it was quickly was replaced with laughter. His breath must be pretty terrible to make the Black Widow cringe like that. Pulling his bow out he carefully aimed his arrow towards the Black Widows shoulder. She was whispering back in Andrei's ear as she led him towards his desk. He slowed his breathing as he held his arrows point at its target. Slowly he exhaled as he relaxed his hand. Then he released his arrow.

It took only the crash of shattering glass for the Black Widow recognize the situation she was in. Her eyes shot in shock as the arrow flew right past at Andrei and right to where it was aimed. The moment it made contact with her shoulder, electricity shot through her shoulder. She screamed in pain as she quickly used her left hand to pull the arrow off her right shoulder. The damage it had done was clear. Her entire right arm hung limply as blood poured out of the wound. Holding her arm she sent Barton one of the most murderous glares he had seen in a long time. In fact, he was now one hundred percent sure now that she was going to kill him. But he had the same intentions as her. Either way, one of them wasn't going to leave this place alive.

Just as the Black Widow gathered herself to her feet, Clint gathered himself to jump off the roof. Holding his bow he used as much force as he could to try to make that jump, which as not at all comfortable. Throwing yourself through throwing a broken window and onto a pile of broken glass is just about as pleasant as it sounds. But what made everything worse was doing so with the Black Widow. She didn't miss a beat. The moment his feet touched that floor, she kissed him with pain. Her fist slammed into his gut taking his breath away. He quickly stood to his to try and defend himself as he was greeted with punch, after punch. Honestly, he was one hundred percent sure that if he had been facing a black widow with two working arms he would have been dead. As he blocked her punches he analyzed her.

She was wearing a tight dress but she probably had about twenty guns hidden in there. But what caught his eyes the most was the fact that her arms were bare. Bare arms meant that she didn't have her widow bites on her, which gave him an advantage. Slowly he started using his moves on fighting back. Which was hard considering that Black Widow had not a single consistent attack. In a blink of any eye, he blocked her leg from colliding with his skull. Using all the strength he had he held her ankle and threw her to the ground.

The tables were turned as he had her pinned to the ground and was throwing every punch he had. She blocked every one she could her one good arm. Honestly, he should of had her finished right there. It was clear that he was at an advantage yet she managed to escape from his grasp. As he punched her jaw, her legs swung around his neck and slammed him to the ground. Now he was at a complete disadvantage. She punched his jaw so hard that he knew there was no away it wasn't completely dislocated. He cursed under his breath as he blocked her throws with one arm. Using his other arm he reached over his electric arrow in his quiver.

The moment she through her punch at him, he slammed his arrow behind her back. The arrows effect were clear as her eyes went wide with pain, and her attacks went ceased. Grabbing her bad arm he twisted it behind her back. He instantly felt regret at choosing her bad arm as she screamed with pain and he felt her entire body tremble with hurt. Her breathing has low and heavy, and the only she was even standing was from him holding her arm up behind her back. It was clear that she was finished. This was the moment that he was supposed to pull his gun and finish her. It was supposed to be with a gun right? He had honestly never thought of how he was supposed to kill someone like this.

He saw her eyes closing as she limped even further. How was he supposed to kill someone like this? The Black Widow was a murderer, she had killed SHIELD agents and innocent lives. Yet when Barton saw her, he saw someone who had never been given a chance in life. He knew what that was like. His life in the circus was something he wished more than ever he could go back and change.

"Damn it" He cursed as he pulled the handcuffs from his belt and clicked them onto the Black Widow.

He carried her over his shoulder as he turned on his earpiece to call Coulson.

"I have our target taken care off. Were you able to get Andrei?" He asked as he opened the door to the study.

"He tried running out of the manor but didn't get far. He's in the truck ready for questioning." Coulson replied.

"Great, I'll head out there. I'm in enough pieces to be able to walk."

Turning off of his earpiece and he sighed.

"I probably should have told him that I'm bringing the Black Widow with me." He said out loud to himself, as he walked out of the deserted manor.

"Well, Fury owes me, after all, I've gotten up at two am countless times for him and his mission calls."

Approaching the SHIELD truck Barton swung the door open as he held tightly onto the Black Widow.

"Took you long enough I've been in here forced to listen to Andrei go on about how he's going to sue-" Jared, his SHIELD partner stopped talking at his tracks as he saw the Black Widow he held over his shoulder.

"Aw hell no, Clint," Jared said as he stood up away from him.

"Don't worry I got this under control," He said.

The truth was he didn't have a single thing under control.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting next to a deadly assassin that wanted to kill you at any moment was one of that last thing Barton wanted to be doing. Yet here he was doing so and it was all on him.

"Clint you have completely lost it this time," Jared hissed at him as he sat next to the car door with his hand held tightly at the handle.

"Relax it's not that big of a deal," Barton replied realizing how ridiculous that statement sounded.

"Your right its not a big deal. It's a huge deal! Fury is going to have your head served on a plate," Jared angrily replied.

Barton glanced at the Black Widow who sat next to him. He could tell that she was fighting consciousness. Her brows were furrowed with pain and her expression seemed somewhat dazed. Despite her unimitating condition, he still kept a close eye on her handcuffs.

"Listen," he said in a low quiet voice to Jared. "This is all on me, okay? Once we get to SHIELD I'll tell Fury to was me who when against orders. I'll make sure that you have no part of this."

"Dude I'm stilling right across the freaking Black Widow and you who is bleeding through the chair. How am I not a part of this?"

Looking down he realized that his leg was deeply cut and was pouring blood on the seat he was sitting on. It was probably from the glass he fell on. Just great.

"No, your not cause your not the one who Fury will be having his head served on a plate," Clint replied feeling irritated.

"If it's not him then it will be her," Jared hissed back.

Clint sighed. He knew Jared wasn't going to let this go.

"Seriously Clint what is wrong with you? Did she force you into bringing her in here? " Jared whispered to him as though the Black Widow couldn't hear him.

"Jared how the hell do you think I could have been forced into this? I'm the one who has my jaw dislocated from letting her pin me down so I could even get her handcuffed." Clint replied wondering how Jared was even at the SHIELD level he was at.

"Then why Clint? Why the hell did the decide to bring an assassin that should be dead into SHIELD?" Jared asked staring at Clint for the first time.

Clint turned his gaze to the Black Widow to see if she was listening. He noticed the sweat that was beaded on her forehead. She was leaning against her seat that seemed to be the only thing keeping her sitting up. He couldn't tell if she was even listening to their conversation as she stared dazed at the car door next her. Perhaps she was trying to figure out how she could pry a locked car door open? But in her condition and her hands handcuffed he doubted that would be possible.

"I don't know," He muttered.

That wasn't true he knew it. When he had her arms locked behind her back he knew he couldn't kill her. He saw the pain in her eyes. He could feel her strength failing as he was the only thing holding her up. He saw how human she was. Killing wouldn't feel right. Not when he was killing someone who had never been given a chance in life. Not when he saw so much of himself in her.

"Well it's your death wish," Jared muttered back.

Clint had prayed that Coulson would be calm about the situation. Coulson was one the few people at SHIELD who was hard to panic. He had even hoped that he would just maybe understand. But instead, Coulson was just really pissed at him.

"Clint tell me I'm not staring at the Black Widow handcuffed and alive, with you bleeding through the car seat," Coulson said, his jaw tightening with every word.

"You are," Clint muttered back as Jared jump out of the car door as quickly as he could.

"I'm not a part of this," Jared said quickly to Coulson, before running past them.

"Listen, Coulson, I'll just-"

"Save it for Fury," Coulson said cutting him off.

"Nothing I have to say about this situation hardly matters at this point," He said putting his hands to head.

"I just hope you know what you're getting into Clint. I'll bring some SHEILD agents to help you take her to Fury." Coulson said be turning around leaving Clint by himself.

Getting out of the car he opened the car door that revealed the Black Widow, who glared up at him.

"So, uh you feel up to seeing Fury?" He asked uncertainly as he was wasn't even sure if she could stand on her own.

She glared at him in response.

"Do you need me to carry you?"

Her glare harden at him as she stood up and walked out of the car. He led her through the SHIELD door as the agents that Coulson had called followed a few feet away. He noticed how every step the Black Widow took she would almost stagger in pain. Hesitantly he reached for her arm to help support her.

She leaned away at the moment she saw his hand reached for his arm.

"Touch me and I'll kill you," She threatened in heavy Russian at him.

"Calm down I just don't want you fainting from pain. You can hardly walk." He said quickly as she stood defensively next to him.

As to prove him wrong she walked ahead of him.

"Glad to see were already getting along." He muttered to himself.

He was going to need more coffee then ever if he was going to survive this upcoming week.

* * *

Author note

I am shocked by the number of favorites and follows my first chapter got. Thank you so much. I had originally posted this story on wattpad and got 10 views so getting this traffic is amazing. I will be aiming for new updates every week or every other week, so keep an eye out for that!


	3. Chapter 3

To say Fury was unimpressed about the situation would be an understatement. The moment he had walked into that room with the Black Widow he knew he was done for. It took Fury twenty whole minutes of calling Clint every word imaginable for his actions before he finally started thinking about what he was going to do about the situation. In the midst of Fury's yelling Clint knew that taking the Black Widow into the waiting room would be the best thing to do. With her gone, he might have a chance of Fury finishing his rant faster.

"So you thought you would just bring the Black Widow here and we would all have tea together. Is that what you want me to do? To make some tea for you? Fury said to him, his words growing louder with every word.

"I want to train her," Clint said biting his tongue from the added remarks that threaten to leave his mouth. He might have made some not well thought out decisions today but talking back to Fury was not going to be one of them.

"And what makes you think that the Black Widow will allow that?"

"Well I don't expect that, but I think I can help change her mind."

Hearing his reply Fury gave a weary sigh and sat down in his chair.

"So you're putting your life in danger and SHIELDS because you think that you can change one of the worlds most deadly assassins mind?" Fury asked, looking at Clint as though he was out of his mind.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds bad," He muttered.

"It's more than bad Clint. I don't know what you're excepting from SHIELD, but this is not something that can be allowed" Fury yelled at him, looking more than frustrated with his response.

"Screw it", Clint thought. He wasn't going anywhere if he was going to tiptoe with his responses to Fury

"That's not what I intend to do. I know I went against orders, but I'm not going to apologize for not taking the life of someone who was never even given a chance in life." He said looking Fury in the eye.

Clenching his fist he held his gaze at Fury. "You should know the shit that the Red Room made her go through. SHIELD has been dealing with them for years. That place never gave her a chance in life. That place destroyed her. The last thing I plan on doing is sitting by as this all happens and only become involved to take her life."

Fury stared at Clint studying him before he replied.

"Killing people isn't something we want to be easy for our SHIELD agents. But it's also something that is necessary at times. I've seen your work Clint. Your judgment is something I don't fully trust. You've made it fairly clear that you haven't given this decision much planning or thought."

"Well nobody really ever plans on bringing a deadly assassin into SHIELD against orders and train them," Clint mentally thought biting his tongue harder than before.

"I'll tell you what Clint, I'll give you six months to work with the Black Widow. Thats all the time I can give you. I expect you to work your ass off." Fury said looking through the Black Widows file.

"I'll make sure you won't regret this."

"I'll see about that," Fury replied as he handed him the Black Widows file.

Taking the file Clint gratefully shook Fury's hand.

"Well I better go back, I left her by herself," Clint said as he held tightly onto the file.

"Of course you did." Fury muttered as he looked at his desk that was covered with files.

Walking at a quick paste Clint left to the room to find the Black Widow. Leaving her alone in the waiting room was not a smart move. He knew that the handcuffs meant little to her. The only thing that was actually keeping her there was the security outside the room and her broken arm.

Walking to the room he saw the Black Widow sitting in the chair nearest to the door. What imminently caught his eye was her arm that was fully casted.

"Did I take that long?" He questioned out loud.

She glared at him in response.

Sighing he sank down in the chair next to her. It was just then that he realized how much his leg throbbed.

"Today's been shit," He muttered

He saw the Black Widow's nails digging into the cushion of the chair. Her dislike of him sitting next to her was clear.

"I guess your ready for this day to end too." He said thinking about a number of painkillers she must have taken.

He uncuffed her from the chair, wincing as his leg throbbed. Thankfully the Black Widow followed him as he exited the room. Walking side by side he led her down into the secured cells that SHIELD used for high leveled target like the Black Widow.

"It's temporary," He said as he watched her look dully across the open cell room.

"We just need to make some progress together and we can have you moved out here. It just depends on you with how quickly that will happen."

As expected she did nothing to indicate that she heard him as she walked into the basic cell. Quietly she sat down on the small the bed that laid lowly on the cell floor. She raised her eyebrow at him as he stood outside of the cell watching her.

"Right, well goodnight." He replied awkwardly before losing the cell door.

He felt he eyes stay trailed on him as he left the room. He could already feel himself slightly limping as he walked into his room. He knew he should treat his wounds before he considered sleeping. Yet he found himself on his bed drifting into sleep.

"What the hell am I doing?" He thought to himself. Training the Black Widow was beyond anything he had ever done before. It was something that would take far for than six months. Wounds take years to heal. He knew that better than anyone.


End file.
